


Disappointment

by percieux



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percieux/pseuds/percieux
Summary: The reader has been acting strange for a few months and Newt goes to figure it out. “I just don’t want to be a disappointment.”





	

“What should I do?” Newt hummed, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He felt a little tug on his shirt and looked down. The little bowtruckle had lifted a frail finger and pointed at the door. Newt breathed deeply, eyeing the door as worry and anxiety crippled his body once more.

The door of [Y/N]’s bedroom was closed, again. Throughout the whole month, she was locking herself for hours and hours, only leaving to care for Newt’s creatures or to eat or to accompany him in any new discovery. At first, Newt didn’t really mind. He thought it normal for [Y/N] to seek some time to herself, as he sought the same. But when one day [Y/N] barged in the flat with a pile of thick old books and did not mutter a simple hello to Newt, he began to worry. What had he done? 

“Do you need help?” He asked, trailing behind [Y/N] as she shuffled to her room.

“No.” She responded, struggling with the weight of the books as she fiddled with the door knob.

“Uh…here, let me.” As soon as he opened it, [Y/N] rushed inside and dropped the pile on her bed. She was rummaging through it while Newt stood awkwardly at her side. Then, something caught his eye. He picked up the book with the silver title glistening against the black leather cover.

“The Cursed Objects of Dark Arts" 

"That’s it!” [Y/N] snatched it happily and skimmed the pages.

“Wh-what do you need it for?” He stammered with a frown. 

“Oh…” [Y/N] uttered softly. “Um…well…there are rumors…” She hugged the closed book, gently tapping her fingers on the cover. Her gaze dropped to the floor. The air grew so tense as the silence thickened.

“About?” He urged; his heart beat rapidly against his chest and dark thoughts swirled in his head. He snatched a random book from the pile as a last resort to steady himself. 

She breathed deeply.

“There are rumors that the Ministry is recruiting every prominent Auror to fight against Grindelwald." 

The book fell from his fingertips.

"And…just in case a letter arrives…”

Newt stepped back. His eyes strained firmly on the carpets. His head shook slightly because no… [Y/N] couldn’t…she couldn’t possible be…

“I want to be prepared.”

He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t believe…he couldn’t think… [Y/N] considering…. [Y/N] leaving to fight….to fight Grindelwald? No.

“I-I’ve…gotta…I’ve got to leave…the beasts n-need me…” His voice trembled as he walked briskly to the door.

“Newt…” [Y/N] grasped his forearm. “They’re just rumors.” She searched for his eyes, yearning for him to look at her.

“Not to you. Clearly.” He whispered, he glanced at her with teary eyes. He sniffled and yanked his arm away and left without looking back.

She caught her breath. 

She regretted every single word. 

Another tug snapped him back to reality. He pushed himself off the wall, standing inches away from the door. He shakily raised a fist and knocked on it softly. He quickly tucked his hands inside his pockets, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.

The door swung open and a force so strong knocked Newt against the wall.  
“I’m sorry!” [Y/N] breathed, hugging him tightly. “Is just that…it’s my job and…and I have to…I just don’t want to be a disappointment.” She untangled herself from him. A blush crept on his cheeks as he stared at her. He gently lifted her chin and her eyes locked with his.

“You can never be a disappointment.” He whispered; his thumb graced her cheek. A warm feeling tickled her stomach as his fingers left ghostly marks on her skin. His eyes watered as he gazed at her flushed face. 

“Really?” She croaked, looking down and fiddling with the hem of her dress. 

“Yes.” He kissed her forehead, lightly shaking from nerves. “I’m just worried about you…your safety…”

“I’ll be fine.” She murmured. She lifted her gaze with a smile tracing her lips. “And if anything happens…”

“Nothing will happen.” He stated; his stare bore into her eyes. 

She began to stand on her tiptoes; her face inches away from Newt’s. A lump tangled his throat as his cheeks reddened furiously. 

“Nothing will happen.” She echoed his words and her lips tickled his and her breath mixed with his and he pressed his lips firmly against hers. His eyes fluttered close at the touch. Her hands tangled with his hair. His arms wrapped around [Y/N]’s shape, bringing her close, and

A little squeak creaked from Newt’s breast pocket and little Picket emerged, sticking his tongue at them.

“I’m so sorry!” Newt said, laughing with [Y/N]. He looked back at her, placing an arm around her shoulder.

“You hungry?” [Y/N] asked, leaning against Newt.

“Starving.” And, hand in hand, they made their way downstairs and Newt’s worry left without a trace.


End file.
